Dawn Of The Death Eaters
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: It's seventh year when Harry and his friends are placed into a world which they don't know, along with a Ravenclaw and a few Slytherins
1. Prologue Tick Tock

They were listening, and watching all of us. We had all been captured, in a single classroom.

"I would like you all to watch the clock" said Severus, referring to the large clock behind him.

Everyone in the class was bored, they were in a trance of sorts. Slytherins had never found Snape so boring in their young lives; especially Draco Malfoy, Adeline Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and "Sev" Silverson a.k.a. Sevnus Silverson. The Gryffindors were falling asleep; including Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and even Harry Potter were fighting to keep their eyes open. Few of the Ravenclaws were actually taking notes; Odilia Black was one of them, she was also one of the most strange Ravenclaws who enjoyed being in trouble thus being the reason she'd been nicknamed "Peevsie". All the Hufflepuffs however, had all ditched class for the day.

"The Hufflepuffs had the right idea" mumbled Seamus Finnegan, then yawning.

"What's Snape even talking about" asked Neville barely awake.

"Bloody hell, make this class end" said Blaise, sitting in the Slytherin section of the class.

"Malfoy man, I think my foot fell asleep" said Sev.

"Is the clock swirling" asked Draco.

As they all watched the clock, everyone began to drift into sleep. Neville's head hit the desk, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all already fallen directly into sleep. Odilia's head lay down on the table under her arm, Draco fell asleep sitting up slumped slightly over, Blaise head was in one of his hands and had fallen asleep, and Sev lay asleep with his head on the table and hair in front of his face.

Snape smiled, but then the polyjuice potion had worn off and revealed Rowan Gromwell in his place; Rowan Gromwell was a rogue phoenix, whom worked for a person stronger then both Voldemort and Harry Potter combined.

"Section 1, dead asleep" said Rowan into his wand.


	2. Landed In Hell

Harry woke up in surprise, Hermione had woken up as well, and Ron was looking to them both wondering what was going on. They were all falling in mid air, along with Neville, as well as a Ravenclaw student (Odilia Black a.k.a. "Peevsie" ) and Slytherin Students (Adeline Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and "Sev" or Sevnus Silverson).

They all hit the ground with a thump.

"OW! That fucking hurt" shouted Sev gripping his right leg, which he'd landed on.

"Where are we" said Peevsie sitting up.

Peevsie had _conveniently_ landed on Draco's right outstretched arm, and was not in the mood to be lost at the moment. Her hair was a silky white and medium length, her skin was a light brown color, and her eyes were a dark grey.

"I don't know" replied Harry fixing his glasses on his face.

"I hope we didn't land in hell" said Blaise.

"We might as well stick together, after all...we are the only people we know around here" said Adeline.

"Stick with them, Adeline" questioned Draco, with an annoyed tone.

"Would you rather die" asked Adeline to Draco, her brother.

"Malfoy, I think we'd all enjoy living past the ages of sixteen or seventeen...we're all only in our seventh year" said Blaise.

Draco looked back at his sister, and stood up along with the others.

"Have we landed in hell, it's awfully hot" said Sev standing.

"Does anyone remember anything, in particular" asked Adeline as they'd begun to walk from the area they'd landed in.

"We were all in Snape's class" said Neville.

"That's right" said Ron.

"But how did we all get here" asked Hermione.

"I take it, with how boring that class was...we all fell asleep" said Blaise.

"Then how did we all land in the same spot" asked Harry.

"I don't think the man teaching the class was Snape" said Draco.

"Really, what gave you that _brilliant _clue?" said Peevsie.

"It's one more clue, then you've got _Peevsie_" said Draco.

"Care to explain it then,_ genius_" said Peevsie sarcastically.

"We were all in Snape's class, and he usually picks on Longbottom at the beginning of class...and I don't think _anyone else _noticed, he hadn't" said Draco.

"Oh bravo, Malfoy' said Peevsie slowly clapping.

"He does have a point, Snape always picks at Longbottom...no offense" said Blaise to Neville.

"None taken...it's the truth, after all" said Neville.

"But that still doesn't explain how we got here" said Hermione.

"Were in a R.D.P., Granger" said Peevsie.

"A what" asked Hermione.

"Seems as though you don't know everything, do you Granger?" stated Sev.

"An R.D.P., is a Rogue Dream Pocket...they were used by Rogue Phoenixes to store prisoners they're holding for ransom" said Peevsie.

"Why hold us ransom" asked Ron.

"Well, we've got the chosen one" said Peevsie referring to Harry. "A Zabini family member, the chosen ones two friends, a Silverson family member" said Peevsie referring to Blaise, Hermione and Ron, and Sev.

"A Black family member" Peevsie stated, referring to herself. "...and a snot nosed snobby spoiled aggravating rich Malfoy" said Peevsie referring to Draco.

"What did you call me, Peevsie" said Draco.

"You're right, I forgot imbecile" said Peevsie.

"I never really caught, what you had against Malfoy" said Neville.

"Yes, Longbottom has a point...what do you have against Draco" asked Sev.

Peevsie ignored Sev, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure if he wanted us to know, we'd know" said Blaise.

"But still-" "It's none of your _dammed _business, Silverson" said Draco, interrupting Sev.

"What's this" asked Hermione.

They all looked to a town filled with lights, and walking around were people they had not seen before.

"Sirius" said Harry beginning to hurry down the hill.

The others followed after him, and Harry stopped at the bottom of the hill as Sirius turned around.

"Harry...how did you come to be here" asked Sirius.

"Sirius" said Harry, Ron grabbed Harry's arm.

Harry looked at Ron.

"Mate, he's dead" said Ron.

Harry stopped moving, and just stood in his place.

"You can't trust it, Potter" said Adeline.

"Harry you know it is me" said Sirius.

"Really" said Peevsie moving in front of Harry.

"Odilia, so glad to see you" said Sirius.  
>"What was the last thing you said to me, being when my mother was killed" asked Peevsie.<p>

Sirius hesitated.

"Never allow misery your company, and that you know in your heart that no one ever really dies" said Sirius.

"Wrong answer" said Peevsie.

"_Stupefy" _said Peevsie.

Sirius had suddenly turned into an evil looking demon, and had flown upward as Peevsie had attacked.

"You little runt!...You couldn't have just accepted I was alive" hissed the large demon.

The demon hissed, and it's eyes turned red. Peevsie hissed back, her own eyes turning a red color. The demon backed away, and flew away. Her eyes went back to normal, and the others looked at her in wonder.

"I'll explain later, can we just find out what's going on here" said Peevsie.

"I'm convinced...we've landed in hell, gods punishing us for all our wrongdoings" stated Sev, then crying out (now on his knees) "I'll return the money I owe my father".

"Damn it, Silverson calm the hell down" growled Blaise, pulling Sev up from his knees.

"Sorry" said Sev taking deep breathes.

They'd begun walking again, and had just gone into a place named; _'Wishful Moon Ride'. _There they sat in a large booth, wondering what was going on.

"What was that about earlier" questioned Draco to Peevsie.

Peevsie looked to Draco.

"I'm a specific type of Veela that uses fear and pain against others" said Peevsie.

"So you can automatically do that" asked Neville.

"Yeah" said Peevsie.

"Matched with that snobby little git of a Ravenclaw then" stated Draco to Peevsie.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not...what's it to you anyway" said Peevsie.

"Oh nothing, glad to know that you don't hate me because of that" said Draco.

"You're such a jealous little git" said Peevsie.

"What would I possibly be jealous of? You're love life is not something I would care about" said Draco.

"Oh, so you're not friends with Nott for another reason...that's _wonderful _to hear" said Peevsie rolling her eyes at Draco.

"Oh...now I get it" said Sev catching on.

"Even Nott should have had the courtesy to ask me first" said Draco.

"So now I'm suddenly yours" said Peevsie.

"I never said that" said Draco.  
>"Me and Nott only went on one date, and it was barely a date...we were working on an essay for McGonagal's class" said Peevsie.<p>

"It was never about that, and you never gave any _bloody _reason for why you ended it" said Draco.

"Now you choose to care?" said Peevsie.

"I always cared about the reason" said Draco.

"Really, that's why you always act like an aggravating git" said Peevsie.

"What, you never even try to discuss what you were feeling to me" said Draco.

"Why discuss it? You always acted like you didn't care" said Peevsie.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but perhaps you could discuss this later on...I mean, we've got to find a place to rest for the night" said Adeline.


	3. Thee Ole Pocket

They set up three tents; Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the first one; Blaise, Adeline, Neville, and Sev were in the second; and Peevsie and Draco ended up in the third tent.

"Do you think they know, we're stuck in here" asked Ron.

"I don't know" said Harry.

"They'd have to know...to hold us ransom, they would need us to be known we're all in the pocket" said Hermione.

"I don't get it...shouldn't Seamus be here too?" asked Ron.

"That's a good point Ron, where is Seamus" said Harry.

Meanwhile, in the second tent.

"Do you really think it's safe that we left them alone in a single tent" said Adeline.

"They'll be fine" said Sev.

"If they don't kill each other" said Blaise.

Neville was lying on his bed, and just staring up at the ceiling.

"What do you think Longbottom" asked Sev.

"I don't know" said Neville.

In the third tent Peevsie sat on the floor, while Draco lay on his bed and had sat up to look at her.

"Are you just going to sit there all night" asked Draco.

"Possibly" said Peevsie.

"Are we going to finish our discussion, or not" asked Draco.

"What is there to discuss" asked Peevsie.

"Why did you end it" asked Draco.

"You never felt anything for me, I was just another girl...being fooled by you" said Peevsie standing, and looking to him.

"That's not true" stated Draco defensively standing, and walking until he stood in front of her.

"I knew you Draco, and couldn't see in the beginning I was right..you could never _care _or even _**love **_ anyone, but yourself" hissed Peevsie.

"That's not true, I do...you know" said Draco.

"That was another problem...even if you do, you'd _never _say it" snapped Peevsie turning away from Draco.

"Do I really need to say it" asked Draco.

"It would be nice to hear" responded Peevsie.

"Weren't you the one who used to say, the best words said are the ones we can't hear" recalled Draco.

"Perhaps I was wrong...it would be better to hear" replied Peevsie.

Draco kissed her neck, and she closed her eyes.

"I'll say it soon...and it'll be just for you" whispered Draco.

"It would be nice, if I trusted what you're saying" said Peevsie opening her eyes, and pulling away from him.

Peevsie conjured up a pillow, and a blanket and lay herself on the floor pulling the blanket over her. Draco then returned to the bed, and lay down and went to sleep.

Early the next morning, Harry looked out of his tent up at the sky and was surprised to see the sky darken. There in the sky was a skull that had formed out of the clouds, Harry watched as black sphere like clouds came out of the skulls mouth and flew towards the nearby town smashing into the buildings.

"Death Eaters...they're here" said Harry to Hermione and Ron.

"Death Eaters?" asked Ron.

"Does that mean we're somewhere nearby Hogwarts" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" said Harry.

There came a scream from outside the tent, and they all came out to look. They'd all already done cleaning spells on themselves, but were unprepared to see what Adeline was screaming about.

"Dragon" yelled Adeline.

A Hungarian Horntail had come to where their tents were, and had begun to smash it's tail on the tents. Harry had began to move towards Hermione and Ron outside of the tents, when the dragon's tail hit the large boulder in front of him. Shards of rock flew everywhere, some being bigger then Harry. Everyone scattered, attempting to get away from the flying chunks of rock.

"Quickly, into the forest" ordered Harry to everyone.

Everyone began to head for the forest as the Hungarian Horntail began to breath fire at their tents, causing the fire to cover the ground. They all continued to run, even as the fire engulfed everything behind them. Soon they came to the edge of a cliff, and the fire continued behind them. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Adeline, Sev, Blaise, Draco, and Peevsie jumped and they all splashed into the water below the cliff.

In the stream of water there were rocks, and they all had to dodge around them.

"HARRY" yelled Hermione.

Harry looked ahead, only to see an upcoming waterfall.

"Hold on to someone, and don't let go" said Harry just as they all had begun to go over the waterfall.

They fell a good few feet, but landed on the water below. Adeline's hand was joined with Blaise, and he was helping her out of the water. Neville and Sev followed close behind them. Harry had just gotten out before Ron and Hermione, while Peevsie and Draco got out of the water. They all began to cough, gasping for air.

"What' s going on in this place" questioned Sev aloud.

"It's barely safe enough to wake up" stated Blaise.

"Did you see that skull in the sky" asked Peevsie.

"What's going on here, what are you young witches and wizards doing here" asked a centaur.

"Please, sir...we've just fallen from that waterfall, and we can't seem to find our way" said Adeline.

"Well you all can follow me, to my cottage out here...in this here pocket, ain't never found myself a way out" stated the centaur.

They all began to follow the centaur, their clothing drenched.

"I'm guessing, old Iron Eyes went and attacked you" asked the centaur.

"Iron Eyes" asked Blaise.

"You mean the dragon" responded Hermione.

"Yes'm, Iron Eyes is always torturing newcomers...you the second group I'd seen, there were them men in masks. One of them looked a lot like your blonde friend, what was his name? Something...Mail-roy, I think?" stated the centaur.

"Lucius?" asked Draco, Blaise and Sev looking to him surprisedly; never knowing him to state his father's name. "Lucius Malfoy" questioned Draco, ignoring his friends odd looks.

"Yes'm, I think that was it" answered the centaur.

"What is your name, sir centaur" asked Adeline.

"Names Pholus, Pholus Volker" replied Pholus.

"What would happen to be the name of this place, we're in" asked Ron.

"Ain't no real name for it, it's just _'Thee Ole Pocket'" _said Pholus.

"How did you end up here" asked Peevsie.

"Got in an argument, with some Rogue Phoenix...fell asleep looking at this ole clock, didn't see thee importance at starin' at some ole clock...so me, and my brothers jus' started a snoozin' then next thing I know. I hit the ground in some field, and then I get attacked by ole Iron Eyes den I'm fall down that waterfall" said Pholus.

"Who were your brothers" asked Harry.

"Bane, and Firenze...good ole Firenze, always looking out for me. I sure wish he was here" stated Pholus.

"Firenze is still alive...he lives in the Forbidden Forest by Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Dumbledore helped him, didn't he...good ole Dumbledore, always helped our breed. Bless his soul" praised Pholus.

"I think Bane is still there, I saw him in my fifth year" said Harry.

"Perhaps, if we are to find a way out...me and my brothers will be reunited" said Pholus.


End file.
